Welcome to Z High!
by Rraz45
Summary: Bulma is a new girl at Z high. She attracts the attention of a certain flame haired boy. As the year progresses, secrets are revealed and relationships are tested. Also includes Goku/Chi Chi and Krillin/18. Review and Enjoy!
1. First Day

Welcome to Z High!

Bulma parked her blue Mitubishi Eclipse in the senior parking lot. It was her first day at Z High. She looked herself over before getting out of her car. She had her long blue, curly hair in a pony tail. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans. She grabbed her flip flops from the passenger's seat and put them on. She opened her trunk and grabbed her back pack and headed for the school.

"I wonder if I'll meet up with someone I know," Bulma hoped.

Bulma lookd around the school grounds and sighed. Suddenly she heard someone call out her name and she looked around. Bulma's face lit up with happiness.

"Bulma is that you?" Chi Chi asked.

"Oh my god Chi Chi!" Bulma gave her a tight hug.

"I can't believe you go to this school," Chi Chi spoke.

"My Dad move the headquarters for the company here in West City. We have a house here and everything," Bulma explained.

"Oh so your family is the one that bought the mansion across from Vegeta," Chi Chi thought aloud.

"Who?" Bulma asked.

"Oh I'll introduce you. Follow me," Chi Chi grabbed Bulma and lead her to the fountain.

There were four people around the fountain. There was a beautiful blond standing by the edge kissing a short bald guy. There was this guy that looked familiar to Bulma that was stuffing his face (Guess who- lol :D), and a short guy with flame hair sitting on the fountain edge. This guy was sitting away from the others, but he was still apart of the group.

"Hey everyone," Chi Chi greeted.

Everyone waved a hello, except for Vegeta. Bulma stood behind Chi Chi.

"Everyone this is Bulma. Bulma this is 18 (the blond), her boyfriend Krillin (short bald guy), this is my boyfriend Goku (the one stuffing his face), and this is Vegeta," Chi Chi introduced.

"Woah Bulma, I thought you look familiar," Goku exclaimed.

"Yea I rememeber now," Bulma responded.

Goku gave her a giant bear hug and everyone looked confused.

"I didn't reconize you without your tail," Bulma spoke as she looked him over.

Everyone was shocked.

"How does she know about your tail Goku?!?" Krillin asked.

"Well I met her when I still had my tail," Goku answered.

"Yea we were five years old. I never met someone with a tail before," Bulma laughed.

"You were the first girl I met," Goku laughed also.

Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at Bulma.

"You know Vegeta, her family is the one that bought the house across from you," Chi Chi stated.

"Why do I care?" Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms.

"Jerk," Bulma lifted her nose in the air.

"Wench," Vegeta respoded.

"What did you call me?" Bulma yelled.

"You heard me _wench_," Vegeta replied.

The fire lit up inside Bulma. She walked right up to Vegeta and poked him in the chest.

"Listen here asshole. I'm no wench. So unless you want me to make you cry, I suggest you be more polite," Bulma threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Vegeta mocked while chuckling.

*WHAM*

Veget fell to his knees.

Goku and Krillin cringed. Chi Chi and 18 were stunned.

Bulma kicked Vegeta in the balls.

"Care to tempt me again," Bulma sarcastically asked.

No one ever has done that to Vegeta.

"I like her," 18 whispered to Bulma.

Vegeta looked up at Bulma. She had her hand out for him to take. Of course Vegeta being Vegeta didn't take it.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that again," Vegeta warned.

"I told you not to tempt me," Bulma responded.

Everyone laughed.

"Looks like Vegeta met his match," Goku laughed.

Vegeta shot him a death glare.

Bulma softly laughed.

Vegeta smirked.

_'This could be better than I thought,'_ he thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Well what did you think? REVIEW!!!


	2. Jerks and Losers

Welcome to Z High!

Bulma sat in her first block class- history. She had 18 and Vegeta in her class. Bulma sat next to 18 in the back row. Vegeta was a couple of desks away from her. She looked at Vegeta. Some blond was sitting on his desk with her tits in his face. She thought the girl was pathetic and needed to get some class. What made her even angrier was Vegeta was actually enjoying the blond's bluntness. _'He's just like my ex boyfriend, Yamcha,' _Bulma told herself, _'but he is alot cuter.'_ Bulma decided to ignore the flame- haired man that plagued her thoughts and pay attention to the lesson the teacher was lecturing about.

"No one has ever done that before," 18 told Bulma.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Stand up to Vegeta like that," 18 answered.

"He's a jerk. Just like my ex," Bulma pinched her nose in anger.

"I think you like him," 18 giggled.

"Miss 18 be quiet," the teacher yelled.

"What makes you think that?" Bulma whispered.

"I dunno. How about the way you stare at him throughout class,"

"Well I'm not," Bulma responded.

The bell rang and the two girls went to their next class.

The girls met up with Goku and Chi Chi in the hall.

"You would have never guess what happened," 18 began.

Goku and Chi Chi, with arms locked around their waist, looked at 18.

"What happened?" Goku asked innocently.

"Bulma couldn't take her eyes off Vegeta," 18 gossiped.

"That's not true," Bulma defended herself, "Why would I stare at a guy who probably goes from one woman to another?"

"Talking about me already?" Vegeta asked.

Vegeta had been walking behind Bulma (staring at her butt).

"It's not nice to sneak up on people," Bulma yelled as she turned around.

"Well it's not nice to talk about someone behind their back," Vegeta responded.

"Uggh, I'm going to be late to my next class," Bulma rolled her eyes and turned the corner.

"See what did I tell you," 18 finished her conversation with the couple and headed off to her next class.

"I'll see you later," Chi Chi kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and walked into her next class.

Vegeta and Goku walked into their class which was right across from Chi Chi's class.

"So what do you think of Bulma?" Goku asked as he took his seat next to Vegeta.

Vegeta thought a minute before answering. He smirked when he thought of his answer.

"Well Kakarott, I think I could have some fun with her," he answered.

"Vegeta are you going to treat her like all of the other girls you been with?" Goku asked with disappointment.

"Probably," Vegeta replied with his trademark smirk.

"Vegeta she's different than all the other girls," Goku tried to explain.

The teacher began to start class and the conversation was dropped.

Bulma sat in her math class completly bored. When your a technical genious like her- this was child's play.

"So I hear your the new girl," a semi-decent guy stated.

"Yep Bulma Briefs. And you are?" Bulma shook his hand.

"Hercule Satan," (A/N: haha XD)

"Nice to meet you Hercule," Bulma smiled.

Bulma and Hercule flirted with one another during the class. The bell rang and Bulma went to English with Goku and Chi Chi. She was bored because they made mad out the whole entire class period. The bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Oh lunch time. Good I'm starving," Goku exclaimed.

Bulma rolled her eyes and followed the couple to the lunch room. The three teenagers sat down at a table with Krillin and 18. Goku and Krillin went to the lunch line to grab some food.

"So how is your first day so far?" Chi Chi asked as she opened up her bottle of water.

"Alright I guess. I met this guy in my math class," Bulma began.

"Really who?" Chi Chi and 18 were intrigued.

"Umm I think his name was..umm.. Hercule Satan. Ya that's it," Bulma informed the girls.

"Oh that loser," 18 rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with him? He seems nice," Bulma asked.

"It's nothing except he's a big phony," 18 told her blue haired friend.

"He was kind of cute though," Bulma thought aloud.

Chi Chi and 18 rolled their eyes. Krillin and Goku walked back to the table with trays covered in food. The bulk of the food went to Goku. Both 18 and Chi Chi grabed a plate from Goku's piles. Bulma just grabbed an apple.

"What trying to keep your perfect figure?" Vegeta whisped seductivly in Bulma's ear.

"Oh look it's you," Bulma snorted.

"Hello beautiful," Vegeta smirked. Bulma rolled her eyes in response.

"Why are you looking at me?" Bulma looked discusted.

"Oh nothing, I'm just captivated by your beauty," Vegeta smirked.

"Do you use that line on all your girls?" Bulma asked.

Krillin chocked on his food. Chi Chi giggled, and 18 just stared at the two.

"So you consider yourself one of 'my girls'?" Vegeta raised his eyebrows.

Bulma grabbed a bottle of water and threw the water on Vegeta.

"No way I would ever consider myself one of your **girl_s_**," Bulma yelled as she got up from the table.

"Bulma wait," Goku called out.

Bulma ignored him and Goku followed her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Will Vegeta nab Bulma? Will Bulma kill Vegeta? Find out next time!


	3. Hanging Out

Welcome to Z High!

_Last time:_

_Bulma grabbed a bottle of water and threw the water on Vegeta._

_"No way I would ever consider myself one of your **girls**," Bulma yelled as she got up from the table._

_"Bulma wait," Goku called out._

_Bulma ignored him and Goku followed her._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Goku ran to Bulma and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Bulma, I'm sorry about Vegeta earlier," Goku apologized.

"It's not your responsibility to apologize to me," Bulma closed her eyes.

"I know, but I know Vegeta better than anyone else. He didn't mean what he did earlier. Just give him another chance," Goku pleaded.

Bulma sighed. Why did that man (Vegeta) have to be so cute! "I'll give him one more chance," she responded.

Goku smiled his Son smile and the two walked back to the table.

"Bulma you're back!" Chi Chi happily exclaimed.

Bulma smiled and took her seat at the table across from Vegeta. He was staring at her again, this time she ignored him.

"So Chi Chi told me you two are Saiyans?" Bulma asked.

"That's correct," Vegeta answered.

"That's so cool," Bulma gave him a big smile.

Vegeta smirked. _'She looks so beautiful when she smiles like that,' _he told himself.

Bulma and Vegeta began talking about the technology on his home planet. She was thrilled to find out what she could learn.

"What do you want to do this friday?" 18 asked the group.

"I don't know," Chi Chi responded.

"How about you come over to my house. We can meet up and do something?" Bulma suggested.

"I'm in," Goku replied.

"Then that settles it. Vegeta are you in?" Chi Chi asked.

"Fine," Vegeta mumbled.

"Cool," Krillin spoke.

The bell rang and the group broke up and went to their classes. Goku and Vegeta walked to their next class together.

"Kakarott you were right, she is something else," Vegeta told his best friend.

Goku smiled, he liked being right.

"But I will still have my way with her," Vegeta added.

Goku frowned.

Friday........

After school Bulma told the group to meet her at her house around five. Vegeta walked over to her house. He knocked at the door and a blond woman answered the door.

"Hello you must be one of Bulma's new friends. Come in," Bunny greeted.

She got out of the way and granted Vegeta entrance to the Briefs' home.

"Bulma is in the lab with her father. Down the hall and to the right," Bunny strode off at the sound of her cookies being ready.

Vegeta wondered if she was related to that ditz. Bulma was independent and fiesty. She was just the opposite. Vegeta walked to the lab and found Bulma working with her father.

"Bulma dear, what do you think; should we add this to make the battery last longer?" Dr Briefs asked.

"No. If you do that, you will weaken the model," Bulma answered.

"You're right," Dr. Briefs stated as he looked at the blue prints.

Vegeta cleared his throat, alerting Bulma to his presence.

"Oh hi Vegeta. Vegeta this is my dad. Dad this is Vegeta," Bulma introduced.

Vegeta shook Dr Brief's hand.

Bulma had a grease stain on her cheek. She was wearing a white tank top and denim shorts. She had her hair in a tight bun.

"I better change before every one else arrives," Bulma stated.

Vegeta had admit, no matter what she did she always looked beautiful. Bulma ran to her room to change. Vegeta sat down in the living room and waited. Ten minutes later, the rest of the group arrived. Five minutes later Bulma came down stairs in a black t-shirt and denim capris.

"Hey everyone!" Bulma greeted.

She hugged everyone (except Vegeta) and they agreed to have a movie night at her house.

They went upstairs to Bulma's room to watch the movies.

Goku grabbed handfulls of snacks and Bulma and 18 picked out comedies and horror movies to watch.

Bulma had a huge room. She had a queen size bed in the center. A couch to the right, a desk to the left. Her own bathroom. A giant walk in closet. And she still had plenty of room to move around.

Bulma and Vegeta sat on her bed, Goku and Chi Chi took her couch, and Krillin and 18 took the floor by her bed. They watched movies until midnight. Then everyone went their seperate ways. Bulma liked being so close to Vegeta. He made her feel safe when she was around him. He stayed after everyone left.

"Vegeta I want to aplogize for throwing the water on you," Bulma stated.

"It's fine woman. We'll call it even for now," Vegeta smirked.

"What do you mean for now?" Bulma asked.

"You'll see," Vegeta spoke before leaving her bedroom.

Bulma smiled to herself. She enjoyed the games her and Vegeta played. She wanted to win, so she will wait for his next move.

Bulma looked out her window and saw Vegeta walk to his house.

"Until next time Veggie," Bulma smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, and keep on reviewing!


	4. A Little Competition

Welcome to Z High!

"Hey 18," Bulma spoke as she took her seat next to her blond friend.

"Hey Bulma," 18 greeted back.

"Are you trying out for the school's martial arts club?" Bulma asked.

"Yea try outs are today. Everyone is trying out. Are you going to try out?" 18 asked.

"No I'm brain not brawn," Bulma responded.

Bulm's gaze followed Vegeta as he entered the classroom. he stopped in front of 18 and Bulma.

"Morning beautiful," Vegeta whispered seductivley in Bulma's ear.

"Morning Veggie," Bulma replied.

Vegeta smirked. Some of the girls were getting jealous of the attention Bulma was getting from Vegeta. The class started and Vegeta took his seat. Bulma couldn't help but sneak in glances at Vegeta every now and again. He was so attractive. Bulma noticed a note on her desk. She opened it and read it. It said:

Hey Bulma the bitchy slut,

Stay away from Vegeta.

He's not your man.

-Mary Beth

Bulma laughed. 18 looked over. Bulma showed her the note. 18 also laughed as well. Bulma looked up and saw, whom she assumed was Mary Beth, glare at her. Bulma got writing.

Hey Bimbo,

I don't care what you think. Get over yourself.

If he doesn't want a dumb slutty bimbo like yourself you need to get over it.

Oh and Vegeta is not mine so you need to get your facts straight.

~Bulma

Bulma threw the note back on Mary Beth's desk. She read it and frowned. She looked at Bulma. She shot Bulma a death glare. Bulma smirked and waved to her.

"Mary Beth pay attention," the teacher yelled.

Mary Beth looked away and returned to her notes.

"That was good," 18 whispered.

Bulma silently laughed and worked on her assignment.

~Next block

"So Vegeta, we were wondering if that new girl was a good time?"a jock named Tony asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Vegeta asked.

"Maybe I want to try her out," Tony grinned.

Goku noticed Vegeta was annoyed. But he chose to remain silent.

"What's the matter, haven't tapped her yet?" Tony asked mockingly.

"No, but I give it a week," Vegeta responded.

"You know Vegeta, maybe you're not as skilled as you think; maybe she wants a real mann," Tony stated.

Vegeta was about to punch the guys lights out when Goku held him back. Vegeta growled and returned to his seat.

"Hey Bulma I was wondering ifyou wanted to go out sometime?" Hercule asked.

Bulma froze. She wanted to say no, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Sorry Hercule, but I'm ot looking for a date right now," Bulma responded.

Hercule frowned and returned to his class work.

~Lunch

Bulma, 18, and Chi Chi sat at the table while the men got the food.

"So Mary Beth actually threatened you to stay away fom Vegeta," Chi Chi couldn't help but laugh.

"What was even funnier is what Bulma wrote back," 18 joined in the laughter.

"It wasn't that funny," Bulma responded.

"What's so funny?" Krillin asked as he and the boys sat at the table.

"Can I tell them please?" Chi Chi pleaded.

"Fine," Bulma sighed in defeat.

Bulma took some food from Vegeta's plate much to his dismay.

"Bulma got a note from Mary Beth telling her to stay away from Vegeta," Chi Chi explained.

"And Bulma told her to get a life," 18 added.

"Wow Vegeta you got all these girls crazy for you," Krillin joked.

Vegeta smirked. He looked at Bulma, then he scowled. He noticed Tony walking towards Bulma.

"Hey I'm Tony," Tony grabbed Bulma's hand and kissed it.

Vegeta stared at Tony. The rest of the group looked on with amusement. Bulma looked at Tony. He was kind of cute. He was tall with a slight build to him. He had short chesnut hair and hazel eyes. He was no where near the same league as Vegeta though.

"I was wondering if you needed a ride home, we can grab a burger," he suggested.

Bulma already knew her answer. She looked at him again. He was staring at her chest.

"My eyes are up here. I drive to school, so I don't need a ride. And as you can see I won't be hungry so there's no point," Bulma answered.

Vegeta smirked. He didn't have to worry about Tony trying to steal his catch away from him, Bulma wasn't interested. Krillin laughed, he knew Bulma would say somthing like that. Tony was in disbelief. No one refused him! He was angry to say the least.

He grabbed Bulma's arm and shouted, "Hey bitch what's the matter am I not good enough for your pampered ass."

Bulma pulled her arm away. Tony was grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown into the trash can by Vegets.

Vegeta looked at him and spoke, "Suits you."

He sat back down across from Bulma.

The group went back in to their normal conversation about their classes. Bulma couldn't keep her eyes and mind off of Vegeta. She smiled at him. The bell rang and they went their seperate ways. Bulma and Chi Chi walked to their next class together.

"You know Chi, maybe I was wrong about Vegeta," Bulma stated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Things are starting to heat up between Bulma and Vegeta. Will they get together, or will obstacles get in the way?

Find out next time.

oh and REVIEW!!!!


	5. Speechless

Welcome to Z High!

Chi Chi walked into the halls of Z High. She immediatly noticed her best friend 18 in a heavy make out session with her boyfriend, Krillin. She noticed Bulma and Vegeta having one of their 'arguments' at her locker, but she continued to walk forward. Luckily, they were too involved in their argument that they didn't notice Chi Chi walk by. She felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her wait.

"Good morning," Chi Chi softly spoke.

"Morning," he replied back.

Chi Chi turned around and faced Goku. She softly kissed him on the lips.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Chi Chi asked.

"Sounds good," Goku answered.

"Bulma and Vegeta are fighting again," Chi Chi sighed.

"It's because they like each other. You know how stubborn those two are," Goku responded.

"I guess," Chi Chi shrugged.

"Hey guys," Krillin greeted as he, 18, Bulma, and Vegeta walked up.

"What's up?" Chi Chi asked, a little aggitated her moment alone with Goku was interrupted.

"Results from the try outs are coming out today," 18 informed.

Goku grinned widely. Everyone rolled thier eyes.

"Goku we all know you made the team," Krillin staed.

"I know, but I want to see who else made it," Goku responded.

"Weaklings," Vegeta answered.

Bulma elbowed Vegeta.

"Everyone who is not a Saiyan is a weakling," Vegeta informed.

"Of course you'd say that," 18 snorted.

"Now, now children play nice," Bulma mocked.

"Woman you try my patience," Vegeta seethed.

Bulma stormed off with Vegeta right behind her; both still argueing with one another.

"I really wish they would get together already," 18 stated.

"Then my ears wouldn't so much," Krillin added.

Chi Chi burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny honey?" Goku asked.

"Weren't we saying the same things about you two 18?" Chi Chi stated.

"Krillin and I were never as bad as those two," 18 defended.

"True, true I guess," Chi Chi answered.

The bell rang and the group went their seperate ways.

~After School at Chi Chi's house

"Oh thnks Chi Chi for cooking!" Goku exlaimed as he dug into the massive meal Chi Chi prepared.

"You know I didn't invite you over to cook for you," Chi Chi muttered.

"What was that Cheech?" Goku asked with his mouthful.

"Never mind," Chi Chi rolled her eyes.

Chi Chi heard her cell phone go off. She picked up and answered it. It was Bulma.

"Hey Bulma what's up?" Chi Chi greeted.

"I can't believe that arrogant jerk," Bulma seethed.

"Chi Chi who is on the phone?" Goku yelled.

"It's Bulma. She's complaining about your friend Vegeta," Chi Chi yelledback.

"Chi did I call you at a bad time?" Bulma asked.

"No. Tell me what happened," Chi Chi sat down and waited for Bulma to tell her what happened.

"I was hanging with Vegeta after school today. When this blond comes up to him and asked if they were still together. I was sitting next to him on his car. Then the slut looks at me and told Vegeta that I wouldn't be half as good as her. Vegeta told her to get lost, which was the only good part. But then she reminded him that he had two days left on some bet. Then we started to fight and then he grabbed my ass and said I run my mouth too much!" Bulma explained.

"Bulma I don't understand the problem," Chi Chi responded.

"The problem is that he thinks he's god gift to women," Bulma answered.

"Well why don't you tell him this instead of me?" Chi Chi suggested.

"Oh sorry Chi Chi I got to go. Veggie is at the door," Bulma hung up on the phone.

"Wierd," Chi Chi spoke as put her phone back on the charger.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"One of Vegeta's old flings," Chi Chi spoke.

"Oh," Goku scratched the back of his head.

"You wouldn't know the bet Vegeta is in would you?" Chi Chi asked.

"What bet? And why would I know?" Goku tried to look innocent.

"Goku, you are Vegeta's best friend. I'm talking about the bet that I heard Tony talk about with his friends," Chi Chi stated.

"There isn't a bet," Goku responded.

"Don't lie to me," Chi Chi threatened.

"I'm telling you the truth," Goku kissed Chi Chi to end the conversation-it worked.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Bulma asked her raven-haired friend.

"Oh nothing," Chi Chi smiled.

"Have a good time last night with Goku?" Bulma asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Chi Chi grinned.

Bulma playfully shoved her friend. They were sitting on the edge of the fountain by the parking lot waiting for the friends. A few minutes later they arrived.

"Hey," Chi Chi spoke as she kissed Goku softly on the lips, "I had a good time last night."

Goku grinned. He sat down next to Chi Chi and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh look it's you," Bulma spoke with a mono tone.

"Woman," Vegeta acknowledged.

"For the last time it's BULMA!" Bulma yelled.

"I'll call you what I want," Vegeta replied.

"Whatever Veggie," BUlma responded.

"Go out with me woman," Vegeta spoke out of the blue.

"What no," Bulma stuttered.

"Pick you up at seven," Vegeta ignored her.

"Sure," Bulma spoke.

Vegeta walked away with a smirk plastered on his face. Bulma stood there for a moment speechless.

"Wait what?" Bulma yelled to Vegeta.

Bulma turned to her friends.

"Did I just agree to go on a date with him?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haha wut did you think?

One word- REVIEW!!!!


	6. First Date

Welcome to Z High!

"I still can't believe I agreed to go out with him," Bulma complained as she closed her locker.

"Oh you know you wanted to," Chi Chi responded.

Bulma blushed and shook her head. She had butterflies in her stomach ever since Vegeta asked her out.

"Bulma are you listening to me?" Chi Chi snaped her fingers in front of fer blue-haired friend.

"What oh sorry," Bulma mumbled.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes and continued her way to her next class.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku greeted as he walked in to the class.

"Kakarott," Vegeta acknowlged.

"So Vegeta you have one day left on that bet," Tony butted in.

Vegeta growled. He didn't want Bulma to find out about this bet. He knew there was only one way to do that.

"Bet is off," Vegeta stated.

"Don't think you do it?" Tony grinned.

"It's none of your concern why I called off the bet," Vegeta growled.

"Don't want her to find out do ya?" Tony chuckled.

"If she finds out about it I will break every bone in your body," Vegeta threatened.

Tony gulped. He ran back to his own seat without looking at Vegeta. He knew Vegeta when it came to his threats.

"I knew you wouldn't go through with it," Goku whispered to Vegeta.

"Why is that clown?" Vegeta whispered back.

"You care about her," Goku answered.

Vegeta sent a death glare over to Goku. Goku smiled his famous Son grin. The class started and the conversation ended.

Chi Chi and 18 accompanied Bulma to her house to help her get ready for her date with Vegeta. They spent the last fifteen minutes trying to find the perfect outfit. The three teenage girls must have sifted through about fifty different outfits with no results.

"I don't know why I'm making such a big deal about this date. It's just Vegeta," Bulma spoke as she threw another outfit from her closet on to her bed.

"Bulma relax," Chi Chi spoke.

Bulma looked at her and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and relaxed.

"How about this?" 18 suggested as she held out an outfit in her hands.

"Perfect," Bulma and Chi Chi said in union.

Bulma grabbed the outfit and went in to her bathroom to change.

Vegeta rang the doorbell. Mrs. Briefs answered the door.

"Hello Vegeta come right on in," Mrs. Briefs chirpped.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and followed Bulma's mother in to the house. Vegeta saw Bulma coming down the stairs and gulped. She had her blue hair in a bun with two curly bangs to the side of her face. She wore a black hater dress that fit her every curve and came mid thigh. She had on black heeled boots that came to her knees to finish the look. Bulma noticed Vegeta oogoling her and smirked.

"Like what you see," Bulma whispered seductivley in his ear.

Vegeta smirked. _'Two can play at that game,' _he thought. He led Bulma out of the house. Vegeta opened the passenger side door for her.

"My, my, how very gentlemenly of you," Bulma joked.

Vegeta scowled and got in the car himself. He started the engine and drove off.

"So where are we going?" Bulma asked.

"You'll see," Vegeta responded.

Bulma frowned. She crossed her arms over chest. Vegeta turned on the radio to avoid the silence. The song that played on the radio was Paralyzer by Finger Eleven.

"I love this song," Bulma spoke as she started drumming her fingers to the beat.

Vegeta smirked. He parked the car in front of a nice resteraunt. He opened the door for Bulma.

"Mmm, nice place," Bulma muttered.

They were immediatly seated. It was one of the best resteraunts in West City. Bulma was impressed.

Throughout dinner, both Bulma and Vegeta talked about everything. They talked about school, their families, their friends-everything.

"So your parents are still on Vegeta-sei?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. We are war with the Cold Empire right now. They sent me here to protect me. I live with Nappa and his mate," Vegeta answered.

"That must be so hard," Bulma spoke.

"Don't go soft on me woman," Vegeta smirked, edging her on.

"I wasn't going soft Veggie," Bulma stuck her tongue out at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and finished his fourth plate.

"So what do you want to do now?" Bulm asked as they reached Vegeta's car.

"Woman be quiet it is a surprise," Vegeta mumbled about women and stupidity.

Bulma swallowed her anger and got in to the car. Vegeta drove to the school's favorite club. Bulma was so excited. Bulma loved to dance. They got into the club and immediatly hit the dance floor. Bulma started swaying her hips to the beat of the music. She got so close to Vegeta, she blushed. Being so close to Vegeta made Bulma have butterflies in her stomach. Their lips were so close that they could feel each other's breath on the other. The song ended, but they still remained that close. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. And finally their lips met. The kiss made Bulma weak in the knees. He was such an amazing kisser. Her mouth opened so he could deepen the kiss, which he eagerly did. Vegeta never felt like this when he kissed a girl. It felt so right when he kissed Bulma. Bulma frowned when he broke the kiss. Everyone was dancing around them.

"Come with me," Vegeta whispered in her ear.

He grabbed her hand and they left the club. Vegeta drove them to the edge of West City. He parked the car. Bulma was in awe. She could see all of West City from the vantage point. THe city lights clashed with the moonlight and the stars.

"It's beautiful," Bulma spoke.

"I come here to think," Vegeta stated.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. He was sitting at the cliff's ledge looking out to the city. Bulma sat down next to him.

"So how many girls have you brought out here?" Bulma asked.

"Hmm. You're my first woman," Vegeta spoke without taking his gaze off the city.

Bulma smiled and scooted closer to Vegeta. She put her head on his shoulder and looked at the city lights.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Well what did you think?

REVIEW! and thanks for all the reviews so far!


	7. 18 and Krillin

Welcome to Z High!

Bulma woke up with a smile on her face. Last night's date with Vegeta was perfect. Bulma got out of bed and headed to her window. She could see Vegeta's room. He was still sleeping. Bulma rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom. After she got out of the shower she called up Chi Chi.

"Hello," Chi Chi answered.

"Hey Chi," Bulma greeted.

"Bulma?"

"Yep it's me."

"Oh hi. How was your date last night?"

"Amazing Chi. He took to the best resteraunt then he took me dancing." Bulma decided not to tell her about the ciff part.

"Really. Wow that doesn't sound like Vegeta."

"Really?"

"Yep. Usually he takes to a drive in."

"Well then I'm glad I'm different." Bulma laughed.

Bulma heard a male voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Chi is Goku there with you?"

"How did you know?"

"I can here him."

"I'm making him breakfast."

"I bet that's not all your making him."

"BULMA!"

"What?"

"Listen I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Bulma hung up the phone.

Bulma had no idea what to do today. By the conversation with Chi Chi on the phone, she would be spending the day with Goku. Maybe she could hang out with 18.

~*~*~*~

"Hey!" Bulma hugged her blond friend.

The two girls spent the next two hours shopping.

"Well I got a whole new wardrobe," Bulma laughed.

"So are you serious with Vegeta?" 18 asked.

"I hope so," Bulma admitted.

"What do you mean?" 18 asked.

"How did you get in a relationship with Krillin?" Bulma asked.

"Well it's kind of a long story," the two girls sat down and 18 began her story.

~_flashback~_

_18 had just got back from her vacation. Chi Chi told her that her boyfriend, Goku's old friend was starting school with them. 18 had enough time dealing with Vegeta, but another friend? Hopefully he won't be such a jerk like Vegeta. 18 learned the hard way of how cold he could be._

_Six months before, she got in a relationship with Vegeta. Everyone thought that they would be perfect for one another. Both loved fighting (and were awsome at it), both were gorgeous, and both were cold and private people. 18 did find him attractive as he did her. But he only liked her physically that went past the friendship level. Two weeks in to the relationship, he was with another woman. 18 knew that she should be feeling hut that he cheated on her, but she didn't. She realized that he was always a friend to her, and nothing more._

_Then she met Krillin._

_He didn't seem like her type at first. He was a short and bald guy. He stuck close to Goku the first week. He was deathly afraid of Chi Chi and Vegeta and their tempers. She remembered how he choked on his words when he first met her. She thought his shyness was cute. Over time he was able to speak with her without stuttering. And everday they found each other likong one another more and more. But they were too nervous to ask the other out. Finally it was Goku who brought them together._

_"18 do you like Krillin?" Goku innocently asked._

_"Why?" 18 couldn't hide the redness on her cheeks._

_"Well he tells me all the time that he really likes you and I was just curious," Goku answered._

_Krillin punched Goku in the arm (although it didn't hurt him) and blushed._

_"Well," now 18 struggled with her words._

_"Oh would you two go out already!" Vegeta yelled. He was annoyed with the whole thing._

_Chi Chi punched his arm and looked at her blond friend. _

_Krllin twiddled with his thumbs and kept his head down, but you could still see him blushing._

_"Would you go out with me?" Krillin asked._

_"Yes."_

_~End Flashback~_

"You dated Vegeta!?!" Bulma was speechless.

"So," 18 rolled her eyes.

"That was a nice story," Bulma mumbled.

"I'm not an emotional person like Chi Chi, but I do care about Krillin," 18 stated.

"I know. I can tell by the way you look at him. Such intensity. He has the same intesity when he looks at you," Bulma responded.

"I know," 18 smirked.

Bulma smacked her arm and chuckled. Spending time with 18 and listening to her and Krillin's stry gave her incentive about what to do with Vegeta. Maybe, hus maybe, she could have something special with Vegeta.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

REVIEW! and thanks for all the reviews so far!


	8. Enigma

**Welcome to Z High!**

Bulma parked in her drive way. Shopping with 18, helped Bulma alot. She now knew what she wanted to do with Vegeta, she only hoped he felt the same way. Little did she know of the shadow behind her. She felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her slender waist, and a hot breath whisper in her ear.

"Morning," Vegeta whispered.

Bulma turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"I can think of a few things to do," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Get your mind out of the bedroom Veggie," she replied with a smack on his arm.

"Get your mind out of the gutter woman. Are you so sure I was suggesting such a thing," he responded.

"I know you, or have you forgotten that?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'Women' he thought.

"You haven't answered my question," Bulma stated.

Vegeta sighed. He will have to get used to women and their moods.

"What do you want to do?" he asked in defeat.

Bulma seemed to think for a moment. Evertything was going acording to her plan.

"I want to go to your house and watch movies," Bulma answered with a smirk.

"Really," Vegeta smirked. This was easier than he thought.

____

"I will not watch that crap!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why not?" Bulma whined.

Bulma suggested they watch 'Why Did I get Married?' and Vegeta didn't like the idea.

"It's a chick flick!" Vegeta replied.

"But it's funny," Bulma responded.

Vegeta crossed his arms and jerked his head to the side. Bulma pouted and crept up behind her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"Please," she begged in a sexy voice.

"Woman," Vegeta mumbled before he turned around and held her in his arms.

Bulma moaned soflty in his lips. She loved the things he would do to her body. She broke away from the kiss and looked into his onyx eyes.

"Will you?" She asked softly.

He caved when he looked into her pleading azure eyes.

"Fine," he sighed.

He would have to watch this stupid movie with her.

Bulma grinned and jumped up and down. She kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"Good choice," she put the movie in and sat down on the bed. She patted the bed, signaling him to join her.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. The movie was already playing.

Vegeta was already asleep within fifteen minutes of the movie. Bulma rolled her eyes, but continued to watch it. She growled when she heard him snoring. 'What is he a sailor?' Bulma asked herself. She pushed Vegeta off the bed, but he still continued to snore. Bulma was getting annoyed, she didn't know anyone who could sleep so heavily and loudly.

"Vegeta" she called.

Nothing.

"Vegeta!" she yelled.

Still nothing.

VEGETA!" she yelled even louder.

Vegeta jerked awake at the sound of his screeching girlfriend. He noticed that he was on the floor and not his comfy bed.

"What woman?" he asked groggily.

"You missed the movie," she pulled out the fake tears on him.

"Get over it," Vegeta responded.

Bulma punched him on the arm, he could really be a jerk sometimes.

"I'm picking the movie this time," Vegeta stated.

"Alright, but nothing with any naked chicks," Bulma responded.

"What don't want to see any naked chicks?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"No. I hate movies like that. Those movies are for nerds to get boners," Bulma stated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and put in a movie.

"So what are we watching?" Bulma asked as Vegeta sat down next to her.

"Will you have some patience and wait and see," Vegeta rolled his eyes 'women.'

Bulma glared at him and returned her attentions back to the movie. She smiled when she reconized it.

"What Lies Beneath," Bulma stated.

Vegeta nodded his head in confirmation.

During the movie, Bulma crept into Vegeta's arms for comfort. That movie always gave her the creeps.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. Everytime something crazy happened, she would bury her head in his shoulder. He liked her so close to him. He scowled when the credits rolled on the screen, signaling the end of the movie. Bulma moved away from him and off the bed to stretch her stiff muscles.

"Enjoy the movie?" Bulma asked.

"Sure, when you weren't screeching in my ear that is," Vegeta smirked and rubbed his ears for dramtic effect.

Bulma frowned. Was he mocking her?

"Quit being such a drama queen Veggie," Bulma stuck her tongue at him.

Vegeta chuckled. "What ever you say woman."

Vegeta heard his cell phone go off. He growled and picked it up. Kakarott was on the caller id.

"What," Vegeta said gruffly into the phone.

"Oh hey Vegeta," Goku's cheery voice replied.

Bulma looked at Vegeta curiously.

"What do you want Kakarott," Vegeta stated monotonously.

"Well I was wondering..," Goku muttered.

"Out with it. I don't have all day," Vegeta replied.

"Well tommorrow can you cover me. It's mine and Chi Chi's anniversary and I want to do something special," Goku explained.

Vegeta sat down on the bed, this was going to be a long conversation.

"I'm thinking about taking Chi Chi to Mount Pitzou (a/n: I thinks that how you spell it???) to Grandpa Gohan's house for a picnic and a getaway," Goku added.

"What do you want me to do?" Vegeta asked.

"Can you and Bulma cover for me and Chi Chi at school tommorrow?" he asked in a pleading voice.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. What an imbecile!

"Fine," Vegeta replied.

"THANKS!" Goku happily shouted.

"Whatever," Vegeta mumbled.

"I'll see you in a couple days. Thanks again bye!" Goku hung up on his best friend.

Vegeta tossed his phone back on his nightstand and laid back down on his bed. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder.

"What did Goku want?" she asked.

"Kakarott wants to take his harpy of a girlfriend to his house in the mountains for their anniversary. He wants us to make sure they aren't caught skipping," he answered.

"How romantic," she spoke with dreamy eyes.

Vegeta looked at her with his eyebrows raised. Yep, females were definatly an enigma.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

Sorry it took me so long to update, I had writer's block (but now its all gone! XD)

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

REVIEW!!!!


	9. Shocking News

**Welcome to Z High!**

Bulma waited by Chi Chi's locker. As promised, Bulma and Vegeta covered for the two love birds. Both Chi Chi and Goku came down with the flu for the past three days. Now that they were back, Bulma wanted the juicy details.

"Chi Chi!" Bulma waved to her raven-haired friend.

Chi Chi heard some one call her name. She looked around and noticed a certain woman with blu hair standing in front of her locker. She smiled and headed to meet her friend.

"Well long time no see," Bulma joked.

"Hello to you too Bulma," Chi Chi joked as well.

The two girls hugged.

"How was your little trip with Goku?" Bulma asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. She should have been expecting that.

"I had an amazing time if you must know," Chi Chi answered.

"Come on, I need more than that," Bulma whined.

Chi Chi smiled just thinking about her anniversary. Maybe it would be alright to tell her friend just how wonderful the trip was.

"He was so romantic Bulma. He took me to his Grandfather's house in the mountains. He was so sweet and good," Chi Chi explained.

"Yea, a romantic get-away would be nice," Bulma was off in her own world.

"Anyways, what did I miss?" Chi Chi asked.

"Not much. Just the usual. Vegeta got in a couple of fights. Krillin and 18 flirted alot. Same old, same old," Bulma said non-chalantly.

Chi Chi smiled. She noticed the smile Bulma made when she said Vegeta's name.

The bell rang shortly after.

"Are you two going to move your butts to class or am I going to have to make you move," 18 said with a grin.

"We're going," Bulma responded with a wave of her hand.

Bulma and 18 headed for their first class together, while Chi Chi headed to hers.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku greeted as he sat down in his seat for his second class.

"Kakarott," Vegeta acknowleged.

"Thanks again for covering for me," Goku stated.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Vegeta replied.

Goku gave his famous Son grin.

"So Vegeta tell me how are you and Bulma?" Goku asked.

Vegeta turned his head and glared malisiously at his friend.

"It is none of your concern clown," Vegeta answered.

"Aww come on Vegeta please?" Goku pleaded.

"We are fine. Now mind your own damn business," Vegeta yelled in a harsh whisper.

"You know Vegeta, this is the longest relationship you ever had," Goku spoke.

Vegeta decided to ignore the idiot he sat next to. Still he couldn't help but feel happy. Happy that he was with Bulma, and their relationship was working out.

_Later on in the week....._

Bulma waited patiently for Chi Chi to arrive. They were planning on having a girls night. They invited 18, but she declined. She had to do something with her twin brother, 17. She sounded angry that she had to go. But Bulma told her there would always be a next time. 18 smiled at that. So Bulma and Chi Chi decided to stay at Bulma's. They were going to watch movies, and other girl stuff. But she was late. Bulma wondered what was taking her so long.

Meanwhile at Chi Chi's house....

Chi Chi paced back and forth in her bathroom. The kitchen timer that was on her sink went off. Chi Chi stopped pacing. She took a deep breath. She looked at the item on her sink. Her muscles froze, and her body went limp. She fell to the ground. She fainted!

Bulma heard a knock at her front door. She heard her mother answer it.

"Hi Chi Chi how are you doing?" Bunny asked in a cheerful voice.

"I'm alright I guess," Chi Chi answered.

"Bulma is upstairs right now. Go ahead on up," Bunny informed the teenager.

Chi Chi nodded her head and headed upstairs to Bulma's room. She knocked and opened the door.

"Bulma," she called.

Bulma walked away from her window and closer to the door.

"Hey Chi Chi. What took you so long?" Bulma asked.

Chi Chi didn't reply. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bed. Bulma was confused. She sat down on the bed next to her friend. When she looked at her friend more closely, she noticed her eyes were all red and puffy. Bulma knew she was crying hysterically before she got here.

"Chi Chi what's wrong? Why were you crying?" Bulma asked sympathetically.

Chi Chi looked at her friend and began weeping. Chi cried on to Bulma's shoulder.

"Oh Bulma it's so horrible," Chi Chi sobbed.

Bulma put her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Tell me what happened," Bulm spoke in a soft voice.

Chi Chi looked up at Bulma. She looked right into her friend's azure orbs.

"Bulma I'm pregnant," Chi Chi stated.

Bulma froze for a moment. She didn't think, breathe, or move. She just stared at her friend with her mouth hanging open. After a moment she finally regained her composure.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked.

Chi Chi nodded her head.

"I took three different pregnancy tests. All of them were positive," Chi Chi answered.

Bulma blinked. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Oh Bulma how am I supposed to tell Goku?" Chi Chi asked.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with school.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, here is your update.

(Don't worry there will be more B/V, G/CC, and K/18 next chapter!)

REVIEW!!!


	10. Goku Learns the Truth

**Welcome to Z High!**

_Last time:_

_"Bulma I'm pregnant," Chi Chi stated._

_......_

_"Oh Bulma how am I supposed to tell Goku?" Chi Chi asked._

* * *

Bulma waited for her friend out side of the school. Bulma knew her friend needed her to tell Goku (her boyfriend) the news. She took a deep breath and wondered how he would take it.

"Bulma!" Chi Chi called as she noticed Bulma waiting for her.

Bulma shook her thoughts away and smiled at Chi Chi.

"Hey I was waiting for you," Bulma stated.

Chi Chi gave her blue-haired friend a nervous smile.

"I don't think I can do it Bulma?" Chi Chi spoke.

Bulma frowned. This was something you couldn't hide. He would find out eventually, it might as well be now rather than later.

"You can do it Chi Chi. Just tell him the truth," Bulma replied.

"Tell who the truth?" Goku asked as he walked up to his girlfriend.

Vegeta was right behind Goku. He nodded to Bulma, acknowledging her presence. Goku kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and waited for her to answer him.

"Hi Goku," Chi Chi stuttered rather nervously.

Vegeta crossed his arms and stood by Bulma. Whatever had Chi Chi stuttering was bound to be interesting.

Goku scratched his head. What was Chi Chi so nervous about?

"Goku, honey, sit down," Chi Chi ordered.

Goku sat down at the ledge of the fountain. Chi Chi sat down next to him and grabbed his hands.

"Goku," Chi Chi began, "I'm pregnant."

Both Goku and Vegeta's mouths dropped open.

"I didn't think he had it in him," Vegeta whispered in Bulma's ear.

Bulma did everything she could to surpress her giggles. When she did she punched her boyfriend in the arm.

Goku swallowed hard. Chi Chi was pregnant.

"How did this happen?" Goku asked.

Chi Chi looked at him strangely. Bulma rubbed her temples. And Vegeta slapped his forehead. _'Great,'_ they all thought.

"What do you mean Goku?" Chi Chi asked with annoyance hidden in her tone.

"How did it happen?" Goku asked again.

Goku always wondered where babies come from. Grandpa Gohan never told him.

"Goku you remember our 'fun time'?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other with wide eyes.

"The time you cook for me?" Goku asked.

Chi Chi closed her eyes to clear her head of her frustration. This conversation is one she never thought she'd have.

"No the other fun time!" Chi Chi replied in a raised fun time.

The light bulb lit up in Goku's head.

"Oh that, that's alot of fun," Goku responded.

"Well you know how the last couple of times we didn't use protection," Chi Chi began.

"Protection?" Goku repeated.

"Condoms you idiot!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma shook her head. She couldn't believe how this conversation turned out.

"Oh those, what about them?" Goku asked.

"I'm suprised he knew how to use one," Vegeta whispered in Bulma's ear.

Bulma rolled her eyes, but silently agreed with him.

"Well because we haven't used one, we concieved a baby," Chi Chi explained.

Goku had that 'oohhh' look on his face. He finally got the 'where do babies come from?' concept.

"Well that's great!" Goku exclaimed as he stood up and hig Chi Chi tightly (spinning her with feet off the ground hug).

Chi Chi smiled widely. She was estatic that Goku was excited for the baby coming.

"Now all you have to do is tell your parents," Bulma stated.

Chi Chi paled. How was she supposed to tell her father, the Ox King, that she was going to have a baby before graduating.

"Whatever they say, we will still have each other," Goku stated before deeply, and passionatly, kissing the love of his life.

Chi Chi instantly responded to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and their tounges did the usual dance of passion.

"Get a room!" Vegeta yelled, annoyed by their public display of affection.

"Lighten up Veggie," Bulma replied as she kissed his cheek.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and followed his girlfriend into the school.

"Goku I'm so happy that you welcome our baby," Chi Chi spoke as she broke the firey kiss.

Goku smiled.

"He is a product of the love we have for each other. What else am I supposed to think?" Goku replied.

Chi Chi grinned widely and kissed her man. She couldn't ask for anyone better in her life than Goku. Maybe her baby would be just like him one day.....

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Son't worry, next chapter will have things interesting because it is a valentine's day treat! (I will have it up before that day!)

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love all of them :)

REVIEW!!!


	11. Valentine's Day

**Welcome to Z High!**

Bulma walked into the cafeteria with a scowl etched on her face. She sat down the table with all her friends. She grabbed her food from Vegeta's plate, and moved it with her fork. Her friends looked at her strangely (even Vegeta!).

"Bulma you look meaner than Vegeta," Krillin joked.

Bulma glared malicously at her bald friend. Krillin flinched.

"Woman what's wrong?" Vegeta asked as he looked at her strangely.

Bulma sighed. She couldn't hide it forever.

"It's tommorrow," Bulma began.

"What about tommorrow?" Goku asked.

"Tommorrow is Valentine's Day," Chi Chi added.

Bulma groaned. Why did she have to be reminded.

"I hate Valentine's Day," she stated.

"How could you hate Valentine's Day?" Krillin asked.

"Because it is the worst holiday ever!" Bulma replied.

Vegeta grunted in agreement. He would never understand the purpose of that blasted holiday.

"We all know you are anti-valentine's day Vegeta," 18 replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I love Valentine's Day," Chi Chi stated.

Goku nodded in agreement.

"That is mine and Goku's anniversary," Chi Chi added.

Bulma stuck her tongue out.

"I don't really care either way," 18 put in her input.

Krillin agreed with his girlfriend. They would only celebrate valentine's Day if they had someone to celebrate it with.

"My mother gets crazy for the holiday. It's suffocating. Valentine decorations every where. She is throwing a stupid party and insisting, rather demanding that all of you come," Bulma spoke.

"I'm in," Chi Chi spoke.

"Me too," Goku added with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Krillin and I will go," 18 replied.

"Well 18-" Krillin began.

"We are going. We have nothing better to do anyways," 18 responded.

Krillin looked away with a blush on his cheeks and muttered an ok even though he had plans.

"What about you Vegeta?" everyone asked (besides Bulma?).

Vegeta crossed his arms.

"I am not going to some blasted party all because of a pathetic holiday," Vegeta replied.

Bulma turned her malicious gaze to her boyfriend.

"If I have to go, you have to go!" Bulma responded.

"Who is going to make me?" Vegeta replied with his trademark smirk.

"If you do not go Vegeta, I will tell everyone what movies we watched when-" she was cut off.

"FINE!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma smirked triumphantly.

"What movies?" everyone asked.

"Mind your own damn business fools," Vegeta replied.

________

"Hey Vegeta," Goku whispered in class.

"What Kakarott?" Vegeta replied.

"I need your advice," Goku began.

"I don't think you need my advice since you got a bun in the harpy's oven," Vegeta replied.

"Huh?" Goku responded.

"What Kakarott, couldn't do it yourself or did you need help impregnating that harpy?" Vegeta answered with a smirk.

Goku blushed.

"Not that Vegeta!" Goku answered.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going to ask Chi Chi to marry me at the party tommorrow," Goku stated.

If Vegeta's mouth could drop to the floor, it would have.

"What in the blazes could I help you with Kakarott?" Vegeta yelled in a whisper.

"Well I need your help with finding a ring," Goku spoke.

Vegeta slapped his forehead.

"Should you already have one of those," Vegeta thought out loud.

"I didn't know which one to get," Goku answered.

"Aren't you and thoe pathetic fools say that I am not the romantic type," Vegeta responded.

"Come on Vegeta, please," Goku pleaded.

"Fine," Vegeta stated.

____

"So why can't you help me decorate Veggie?" Bulma asked as she leaned against her car.

"First I wouldn't lower myself," Vegeta answered, "Second I have plans."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. But you better be over for dinner," Bulma kissed him.

Vegeta deepened the kiss. Bulma wrapped her around him. He pushed her against the car. Bulma's fingers intertwined with Vegeta's raven locks. Vegeta's hand traveled up Bulma's inner thigh. Bulma broke the kiss.

"See you later," Bulma spoke with a seductive grin.

Bulma got in her car and drove off. Vegeta growled. He got in Goku's car (Goku was waiting for him).

"Let's get this over with Kakarott," Vegeta spoke as Goku started up his truck.

_____

"Which one do you think Vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked at the case of rings in the jewlry store.

"I don't care," Vegeta replied.

"Vegeta..." Goku responded.

Vegeta growled. He looked at the rings.

"That one," Vegeta spoke as he pointed.

Vegeta pointed to a ring that was white gold on the band with a pearl inthe center surrounded by diamonds.

"Chi Chi would love that," Goku spoke as he looked at the ring.

"Good choice sir," the sales person spoke.

"I think I'll take it," Goku spoke with his famous grin.

"Well your total is eight hundred zenni," the sales man replied.

Goku fell over. Eight hundred Zenni!

"You just had to pick one of the most expensive rings Vegeta!" Goku whipsered to Vegeta.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

"Oops," Vegeta spoke with his trademark smirk.

Goku handed the sales man all the cash he had.

"Vegeta can you lend me the rest of the money?" Goku asked.

"Why should I?" Vegeta responded.

"Because I'll tell Bulma what you thought about her when you first met her, and I'll tell her all about the bet you made with Tony," Goku blackmailed.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He pulled out his wallet. Goku smiled. Vegeta was so easily to black mail.

"Here Kakarott," Vegeta handed him the rest of the money.

Goku and Vegeta walked off.

______

"Your on time," Bulma spoke.

Bulma kissed him on the cheek.

"Well whatever," Vegeta spoke as he walked into Capsule Corp.

Vegeta did a double take when he walked in. It look like Halmark threw up in the place. Bulma wasn't kidding when she said her mother went all out for the holiday.

"Welcome to Valentine's Day hell hole," Bulma spoke.

"Bulma who is at the door?" her parents asked as they walked into the living room.

"Oh why hello Vegeta," Dr. Briefs greeted.

Vegeta nodded his head in respect.

"So Vegeta darling are you excited about tommorrow? I hope my Bulma hasn't rubbed off on you. She hates this wonderful holiday," Bunny spoke in a perky voice.

Bulma closed her eyes in fustration. Her darn mother!

"Mom don't you have dinner to serve?" Bulma asked in aggitation.

"Oh that's right," Bunny ran off.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I hate this holiday," she groaned.

Vegeta chuckled. He liked this side of her.

**~Valentine's Day~**

Krillin and 18 rang the door bell at Capsule Corp.

"You look beautiful by they way," Krillin complimented 18's red dress (halter dress that came to her knees).

18 blushed. She loved her bald guy.

"You look nice too," she complimented back at Krillin's dress shirt and slacks (red collared shirt and grey slacks) .

The door opened.

"Hey guys," Bulma greeted.

Krillin and 18 looked at Bulma. She was wearing all black. A black strapless dress that came past her knees with a slit on one side.

"I'm protesting," Bulma stated as she noticed their stares.

Bulma let them inside. Music was playing and there was food set out.

"That food won't last long when Goku and Vegeta get here," Krillin spoke.

18 and Bulma nodded in agreement. The door bell rang again. They could hear yelling coming from the other side of the door.

"Goku quit fussing. You look fine," Chi Chi yelled.

"But Chi Chi why couldn't I wear what I usually wear," Goku whined.

"Because this is a nice party. Now behave," Chi Chi ordered.

"Hi guys," Bulma spoke.

"Hi Bulma," Goku and Chi Chi greeted.

Bulma lead the couple inside. Goku noticed all the food put out.

"Oh yum. Good I'm starved!" Goku exclaimed.

Everyone fell over anime style.

"You can't have any until Veggie arrives," Bulma replied.

Goku pouted.

Fifteen minutes later and still no Vegeta. Bulma was clearly annoyed. The rest of the group was afraid of her. She was staring at the door.

"That's it!" Bulma yelled.

She stormed to the door. She threw open the door and stormed to across the street. The Z gang followed Bulma. She stopped at Vegeta's front door. She paused before slamming her fists on the door.

"Vegeta Ouji I know you are in there!" Bulma yelled.

Bulma opened the door and walked inside. She ran up the stairs and into Vegeta's room. Bulma opened Vegeta's door.

He was asleep on his bed. Bulma smirked evilly. She climbed in bed with Vegeta. She put his arm over her chest. Her hands rested on his hips.

"MMM Vegeta," Bulma moaned in his ear.

Vegeta grunted and moved his head so it rested on her shoulder.

"Vegeta the condom broke!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta jumped up. He looked around and found Bulma laughing on his bed.

"What in the hell woman!" Vegeta yelled.

"Get in the damn shower. You are late for the party," Bulma complained.

Bulma smirked triumphantly as Vegeta marched to his shower while muttering curses underneath his breath. She looked at the doorway and noticed her friends standing there.

"What are you doing just standing there. There is a party across the street," Bulma said with a smile.

Her friends scurried off and headed back to her house.

"This is a great party Bulma," Krillin said.

Bulma was sitting on Vegeta (who was sitting on the couch).

"Well whatever," Bulma spoke as she kissed her boyfriends lips.

Goku cleared his throat.

"I have something I'd like to say," Goku spoke.

Everyone turned their attention to their friend. Goku grabbed Chi Chi hands.

"Chi Chi I have been in love with you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. I can't picture my life going on with out you in it," Goku spoke.

Chi Chi looked like she was about to break into tears as Goku got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Chi Chi's eyes became glossy with tears.

"Of course I'd marrry you Goku. I love you," Chi Chi spoke as she kissed her man on the lips.

Bulma and 18 wiped away a few stray tears that stained their face. Goku was so romantic.

"Happy Valentitnes Day!" Everyone (but Bulma and Vegeta) said to one another.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I meant to get this out before Valentine's Day. Oh well. Chi Chi is a few months pregnant by the way.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate them!

REVIEW!!!


	12. WHAT

**Welcome to Z High!**

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled as he followed his girlfirend in the school halls.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Bulma's car broke down last night, and she needed a ride to school. She managed to trick Vegeta into giving her a ride to school in the morning. Vegeta was a litle grumpy this morning when they left for school. Bulma was bored so she turned on the radio. That is what started the argument. They argued all the way to school, and all the way to their lockers.

"Drop dead Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

Chi Chi, Goku, Krillin, and 18 walked up with curious eyes.

Bulma slammed her locker shut. Vegeta looked about ready to punch someone.

"You first," Vegeta replied.

Bulma spun around. She noticed the trademark smirk on his lips. Bulma smiled seductively. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Chi Chi and 18 rolled their eyes. Goku and Krillin shrugged their shoulders.

"Do they always have to end their fights like that?" Chi Chi asked in an exasperated voice.

"I think it is the only way they know how," Krillin snorted.

Vegeta walked away with his trademark smirk on his face. Bulma fixed her hair and walked off in the opposite direction.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did it right then and there," 18 thought out loud.

Everyone agreed with the blond. Bulma and Vegeta were anything but modest when it came to their relationship.

Goku, Chi Chi, and Krillin walked to their first period class. They all had English first period. Goku and Chi Chi were holding hands while Krillin dug his hands in his pockets. Chi Chi noticed that Krillin's thoughts seem to be somewhere else. Then she remembered what tommorrow was.

"What are you going to do for yours and 18's anniversary?" Chi Chi asked.

Krillin looked up and stared into his friend's obsidian orbs. He began to bush. He did have something plannned.

Chi Chi saw her friend's blush. She grinned. So Krillin did have something planned.

"Well I," Krillin muttered.

"Krillin Roshi spill," Chi Chi ordered.

"After school I'm planning a sunset dinner on the beach," Krillin revealed.

Chi Chi was in awe. That was the most romantic thing she ever heard. She turned to her boyfriend. Sure Goku was sweet and romantic in his own special way, but he would never do something like that.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Krillin asked.

Chi Chi smiled at her bald friend.

"She'll love it," Chi Chi replied.

The three friends entered their first period class.

**Meanwhile...**

"Earth to Bulma," 18 called as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

Bulma blinked and turned to her friend sitting next to her.

"Huh?" Bulma muttered.

18 rolled her eyes. Bulma and Vegeta had been staring at one another for the past fifteen minutes. 18 hoped they will get a room and soon before she went crazy!

"So what are you doing for your anniversary tommorrow?" Bulma asked.

18 blushed. She hoped no one would ask her that.

"Well I was planning to..." 18 whispered the rest in her friend's ear.

Bulma giggled. Krillin and 18 were so cute.

"I think he'll like his present," Bulma replied with a wink.

18 rolled her eyes. Honestly, Bulma could be so vulgur sometimes. She was perfect for Vegeta.

"Anyways what's up with you and Vegeta?" 18 asked.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders and turned to the man in question. He was sleeping with his head resting on his desk.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

18 shook her head. For a genius, Bulma could be so dense.

"How come you guys are all over each for only a moment?" 18 responded.

Bulma blushed. She wasn't all over in Vegeta, was she?

"Have you two even had sex yet?" 18 asked in a whisper.

Bulma's eyes widened. She never expected 18 to ask her that question. Maybe Chi Chi, but not 18.

"Well not yet," Bulma answered.

"Why not, you guys seem to want to. And Vegeta is great in bed," 18 responded.

Bulma's eyes widened.

"How would you know how good Vegeta is in bed?" Bulma asked.

18 rolled her eyes. What dud she think her and Vegeta did when they dated, bake cookies?

"I went out with him remember," 18 answered.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH VEGETA!" Bulma yelled.

Everyone turned their heads to the blue-haired beauty and the nlond bombshell. Even Vegeta's head shot up and turned to his girlfriend and one of his best friends.

18's face was beet red. She couldn't believe Bulma yelled that. Bulma felt bad. She didn't mean for that to come out so loud.

"Sorry," Bulma whispered with a blush gracing her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Bulma, but that is the kind of guy Vegeta was before he met you. All of his relationships were physical," 18 stated.

Bulma nodded her head and looked away. She glanced at the guy in question. He was still staring at her and 18. Bulma mouthed _'we need to talk'_ to him. Vegeta nodded his head and went back to his nap. Bulma closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. One thing was certain, Vegeta had some explaining to do.

* * *

A/N:

So what did you guys think?

I was going to put Krillin and 18's anniversary in this chapter, but I decided it needed a chapter on its own (Isn't Krillin romantic?)

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them! :)

REVIEW!


	13. Happy Anniversary

**Welcome to Z High!**

Bulma and 18 were one of the first students to exit the classroom after the bell rang. Bulma stepped to the side and crossed her arms. 18 noticed that her blue-haired friend was no longer following her. 18 turned around and noticed the annoyed stance her friend was in. She knew Bulma was peeved about her and Vegeta having sex. 18 was surprised that Bulma and Vegeta hadn't had sex yet. She would have thought Vegeta would have persisted with it. 18 still couldn't believe how much Vegeta changed since he met Bulma.

"18 go ahead with out me. I'll see you at lunch," Bulma stated with a small smile on her delicate features.

18 nodded her head and went to her next class. She knew one thing, she wouldn't want to be Vegeta right now.

Vegeta sighed as he exited the classroom. He never thought that he would have this conversation with his woman. She knew what kind of man he was before they started dating. Vegeta scowled. Lately, he's noticed the woman has been peeved about alot of things lately. The littlest things have been setting her off more so. He knew it wasn't her time of the month. He has those dates burned into his memory.

He noticed that she was waiting for him. Vegeta crossed his arms and headed towards his woman.

Bulma had a scowl on her lips that matched the one her boyfriend wore.

"Woman," Vegeta greeted.

"So you had sex with 18," Bulma stated.

"When I was with her, yes," Vegeta answered.

Bulma shut her eyes. Her eyebrows narrowed.

"So who in this school haven't you fucked?" Bulma asked in a raised voive.

Vegeta's eyes widen for a fracation of a moment. He wasn't expecting Bulma to say something like that. Maybe she was learning a thing or two from him. It still didn't eliminate any annoyance he had with her atitude.

"You really want a list?" Vegeta asked in an angered tone.

A crowd began forming around the angered couple. Most of the students of the school learned to ignore Bulma and Vegeta's arguments. Both were known for their fowl tempers. It was a diferent argument though. And the students had to know what was going on.

Bulma notice the crowd surrounding her and Vegeta. She really hated when people stuck their unwanted noses in her business.

"You could have at least told me that you fucked our friend," Bulma replied in a low voice.

Vegeta glared at his girlfriend. He knew that was not all she wanted to say.

Bulma turned around and began to walk away. The crowd moved out of the blue-haired beauty's way. Bulma stopped mid-step and looked over her shoulder at her flame-haired boyfriend.

"We'll talk more about it when we are not the object of gossip," Bulma spoke as she glared at the crowd.

Vegeta grunted. He agreed with Bulma about crowds. He detested them. The crowd disspated as Bulma walked to her next class.

_~After School~_

Krillin held 18's hand as he lead her to her surprise. He managed to convince her to where a blindfold. She hated them, but she decided to let him have his way. It was their anniversary after all. Krillin had left school right after it ended to set everything up. He wanted everything to be perfect for is girl.

"Are we almost there Krillin?" 18 asked in a monotone.

Krillin knew better than to judge her mood by her tone. It was her defense system. Since the first time he met her, she knew she was a guarded person. It was only after she let him into her heart that he learned about her.

18 felt Krillin stop walking. He pecked her on the cheek and reached for the blindfold. He quickly untied the piece of cloth and pulled it away from his beautiful girlfriend. 18 blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light. Her ice blue eyes scanned her surroundings. She was on the secluded part of the beach. Her eyes moved to the right. That is when she noticed it. There was a large blanket with a picnic basket in the center. She turned her body to face the man standing beside her. She noticed the deep red blush on his face. He was scratching his bald head. A habit he had picked up from spending so muh time with Goku.

"I hope you like it," Krillin muttered.

18 smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

"I love it," she whispered in his ear.

Krillin grinned. He was really hoping she would like his surprise. He grabbed and held her hand with his. He lead her to the blanket he set up earlier. They both sat down.

"So what is in the picninc basket?" 18 asked.

Krillin smiled nervously and began to pull out the food he prepared. It was all their favorites. 18 couldn't help but smile. Her eyes were shining. Her Krillin was so special.

"Happy anniversary," Krillin spoke.

18 leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the lips. It was a slow kiss that reflected how much they cared for one another.

"Now let me give you your present," 18 spoke with a seductive smile.

* * *

A/N:

So what did you guys think?

I know 18 was a little out of character, but I think that is how she acts when her and Krillin are alone together.

What is going to happen to Bulma and Vegeta? What has been bothering Bulma so much? Find out next time!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them! :)

REVIEW!


	14. Silent Fight

**Welcome to Z High!**

Chi Chi, Goku, and Krillin sat at the fountain at their usual spot before school started. Goku had an arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulder, and Chi Chi rested her head on his chest. Krillin had a large grin on his face that would not go away.

"I take it you had a good anniversary," Chi Chi spoke as she stared at her bald-headed friend.

Krillin could not stop smiling. His anniversary was amazing.

"It wasn't just good," Krillin responded, "it was perfect."

Goku chuckled. It was always funny to see his old friend act this way.

"Well I guess it must have been really good," Goku added.

The three friends ended up all laughing. 18 walked up and kissed her short boyfriend proudly on the lips.

"Thanks," she whispered warmly into his ear.

Krillin stared at his girlfriend's blue eyes. He felt there was no need for thanks. He would do anything for her.

"Anytime," he whispered back with that same big, warm smile.

18 sat down beside her boyfriend. She was still in a good mood from her anniversary. She couldn't imagine a better way to celebrate. Then 18 took a look around. It was really quiet, as though something was missing.

"Why is it so quiet?" she asked out loud.

Krillin, Chi Chi, and Goku all had puzzled looks on their faces as well like they just noticed it. The answer came to Goku first.

"Bulma and Vegeta are not here arguing," he stated.

Everyone else had that 'aha' look on their faces. Then another thought came to mind. Where are Bulma and Vegeta?

"Does anyone know what was up with them on Friday?" Chi Chi asked as she thought about the last time they all ate lunch.

_~Flashback~_

_Chi Chi grabbed some food off of Goku's plate. As her belly grew, so did her appetite. She was feeding for two after all. Vegeta sat down beside Goku in his usual manner. He looked angrier than usual though. Even Goku, who was stuffing his face, noticed Vegeta's aggitated behavior._

_"Is everything alright Vegeta?" Goku asked between mouthfuls._

_Vegeta looked up from his massive plate full of food and glared at the guy next to him._

_"Everything is fine Kakarott," Vegeta replied in an angered tone._

_Goku backed off. He knew that Vegeta would tell him when he cooled off. Chi Chi looked away from her flame-haired friend when she noticed the seat across from her was taken. Bulma sat down quietly followed by Krillin and 18. Her azure orbs glanced at the onyx orbs that belonged to her boyfriend. Bulma quickly glared at him before looking away. Vegeta glared at her and turned away at the same time. He focused on the food in front of him. Goku, Krillin, 18, and Chi Chi noticed the silent and angry conversation between their friends._

_"Is everything alright Bulma?" Chi Chi asked._

_Bulma looked at her raven-haired friend. She put on a fake smile on her lips. Everyone could see right through it._

_"Everything just fine Chi Chi," Bulma answered._

_Chi Chi nodded her head and continued to eat her food. Now she was worried. Her two loudest friends were being quiet. It was just weird._

_~End Flashback_

"Bulma and Vegeta didn't talk to each other at all during lunch," Chi Chi spoke.

Goku and Krillin nodded their heads. They were used to Bulma and Vegeta arguing with each other, but them not speaking to each other was just not right.

Krillin noticed his girlfriend was silent. In fact, she was even looking away. Did 18 know something about why their two friends were arguing?

"18 do you know what's going on between Bulma and Vegeta?" Krillin asked his girlfriend.

18 looked at her boyfriend. Of course she knew what was going on. She might have been the one to start this whole mess.

"It was something I said to Bulma," 18 muttered.

Chi Chi, Goku, and Krillin all looked at the blond.

"What did you say to her?" Chi Chi curiously asked.

18 sighed. She had no idea that this would happen.

"Bulma found out that Vegeta and I had sex," the blond admitted.

Krillin looked away. He still hated the idea that 18 had sex with Vegeta. Goku and Chi Chi looked at one another. Bulma knew that Vegeta was a player. Why she should be upset?

"After class she confronted him," 18 added.

All their eyes were back on the blond bombshell. They wanted to know the rest of the story.

"It got heated and people started gathering around them," she finished.

The rest of the gang sighed. They really hated it when strangers tried to get in their business.

At that moment, Bulma pulled up in the parking lot. She parked her car in her usual spot and walked up to the gang.

"How was your anniversary?" Bulma asked Krillin and 18.

Both Krillin and 18 smiled.

"It was perfect," he answered.

Bulma smiled. She was hoping it would. During this time, Vegeta drove in the parking lot. He parked in his usual spot at the front of the school. Nobody ever took his spot. He got out of the car and grabbed his backpack in his usual huff. He strode over to the usual hang out spot. He quickly glanced at his blue-haired girlfriend. Bulma was the first to look away. It seems that they were still fighting.

"I'll see you guys in class," Bulma spoke as she walked away.

Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms. He ignored the rest of his friends and looked away.

18, Krillin, Chi Chi, and Goku all looked at one another. Something really needed to be done about Bulma and Vegeta. Maybe they should get their hands dirty.

* * *

A/N:

So what did you guys think?

Sorry it was such a short chapter

Bulma and Vegeta's first real fight. Will they make up? Will the rest of the gang intervine?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them! :)

REVIEW!


	15. Enough is Enough

**Welcome to Z High!**

It was lunch time. Still, Bulma and Vegeta were ignoring each other. Chi Chi, 18, Goku, and Krillin had enough of their stubborn attitudes. Luckily, Chi Chi and 18 had come up with a plan to end the silent battle between their two arrogant friends. Krillin and Goku just hoped their girlfriends' plan will work. Both males had no clue to end the strange fued betwen the couple.

Goku and Chi Chi sat down at their usual seats at lunch. Goku had two full trays in front of him. Chi Chi had her own full tray as well. Krillin and 18 sat down in their usual seats as well. 18 only had a salad while Krillin had a tray full of food. Vegeta silently sat down beside Goku with two trays full of food as well. Finally, Bulma sat down beside Chi Chi with only a bottle of water in her hands. Ever since the fight began with her and Vegeta, she rarely ate at lunch. It was silent at the table. 18 and Chi Chi glanced at one another. A small smile appeared on Chi Chi's lips, and she winked at her blond friend. 18 nodded her head slightly at her raven-haired friend.

Suddenly, Chi Chi burst out into loud sobs. Everyone sitting at the table stared at the hysterical teen. Even a few people around them glanced at the raven-haired female. Bulma put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Chi Chi, what's the matter?" the blue-haired beauty asked in a sympathetic voice.

The pregnant teen didn't answer her. Instead she began to cry harder. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He knew the harpy was crazy. Bulma glanced at Goku. Why wasn't he doing anything.

"Goku!" Bulma shouted.

"Control that damn harpy of yours!" Vegeta finished.

The flame-haired teen had enough of the hysterical teen. His ears couldn't take her loud wails anymore. Bulma finally looked at her boyfriend. Her face contorted in anger.

"Don't call Chi Chi a harpy!," the blue-haired beauty shouted, "You are not helping jerk!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. His obsidian eyes locked on to her cerulean ones.

"Woman," Vegeta growled.

Chi Chi looked up to her blond-haired friend. Goku looked at Krillin. At least Bulma and Vegeta were talking again.

"All you ever do is shout when something is wrong," the blue-haired beauty ranted, "can't you tell that doesn't always work."

"And coddling someone does!" Vegeta responded, "As you can tell woman it is not working!"

Bulma clenched her fists. The flame-haired male was seriously getting on her nerves.

"STOP CALLING ME WOMAN!" she shouted.

"Fine, bitch," Vegeta responded.

18, Goku, Krillin, and Chi Chi's mouth dropped. Did Vegeta just say that? Bulma's mouth dropped as well. But she quickly recovered, and her eyes darkened in anger.

"Asshole!" the blue-eyed woman screamed.

"Dumbass!" he shouted back.

"Shit head!"

"Fat cow!"

"Midget!"

Krillin and Goku felt like cowering in fear. They had never seen Bulma and Vegeta so angry at one another before. In fact, they have never seen the two this enraged in general before.

"ENOUGH!" 18 and Chi Chi shouted.

Both Bulma and Vegeta stopped glaring at one another and turned to the two females. Chi Chi and 18 were both standing.

"Can't you see pathetic you two have been acting?" 18 began.

Both the blue-haired teen and the flame-haired male had a confused look on their face. What was the female andriod talking about.

"Obviously arguing is healthy thing in your relationship," Chi Chi added.

"We don't argue that much," Bulma responded.

Everyone but Vegeta had a bewildered and disbelieving look on their faces. Obviously Bulma was in denial.

"I'd much rather have you two argue with one another than ignore each other," Chi Chi continued.

"It's just too weird," Krillin muttered.

Everyone glanced at the bald teen. A red tint immediately formed on his cheeks.

18 shook her head. Her boyfriend was really cute, but sometimes he could be really silly.

"The point is whatever is going on you two, you need to deal with it," the raven-haired female finished.

Bulma and Vegeta glanced at one another. She really did miss him. He thought she was being ridiculous, but he did miss her firey temper.

"So what if Vegeta has been with other girls Bulma. He's your's now," 18 added.

Bulma nodded her head. Her eyes locked on to his. It was a silent conversation for a moment. The rest of the gang really hoped their plan worked.

"Vegeta," the blue-haired teen began.

Suddenly, Vegeta put up a hand, stopping his girlfriend from continuing what she was going to say. She looked at him with a confused expression. He walked over to her and stopped right in front of her. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Bulma instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. The flame-haire male did miss this very much.

Goku glanced at his fiancee. There was a confused expression on his face.

"So they are not fighting anymore right?" Goku asked.

18 rolled her eyes while Chi Chi slapped her forehead. Her fiancee could be a little slow sometimes. Krillin just ppatted his friend's shoulder. Bulma and Vegeta were too involved in their make-up session. Goku looked at the couple and his eyes widened.

"I take it as a yes then," he spoke.

* * *

A/N:

So what did you guys think?

Sorry it was such a short chapter, but the next chapter has a lot in it, so I split it up.

Bulma and Vegeta finally made up. What's in store next for the gang?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them! :)

REVIEW!


	16. Unknown Temper Tantrum

**Welcome to Z High!**

After school the hang headed to Bulma's house. Now that they were no longer in their silent and angry battle with each other, Bulma and Vegeta could not be seperated. Ever since lunch they have been attached at the hip. If the rest of the gang had to guess, it seems like the couple had a lot of making up to do. The three couples sat in Bulma's living room. Bulma was lying in Vegeta's lap on one of the couches, Krillin and 18 sat next to each other on the small two seat couch, and Chi Chi sat on Goku's lap on the couch parallel to where Vegeta and Bulma were seated.

"I can't wait for the final tournament this weekend," Goku stated with excitement in his voice.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes at her fiancee. Honestly, Goku acted like a kid in a candy store when fighting was concerned. Vegeta smirked. He was just as excited as Goku about the upcoming tournament.

"Who are you guys facing again?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta glanced downwards at the blue-haired beauty lying in his lap.

"Orange Star," 18 answered.

Bulma's eyes widened for only a fraction. Long enough for a certain flame-haired teen to notice.

"Ughh, that's my old school," Bulma stated with some disdain.

Her explanation wasn't enough to satisfy the flame-haired male. But before Vegeta could ask her what was up, Bunny walked into the room.

"Bulma dear, Mr. Sanderson from the DA's office wants to know when you want to set up your appoitment?" Bunny asked.

Everyone one of the gang noticed Bulma suddenly stiffen. Her crystal eyes darkened into sapphire orbs as her eyebrows narrowed in aggtiation. Vegeta could feel her body stiffen in his lap. Before he could even blink, she ridgidly sat up and turned to face her mother.

"I don't want to deal with this right now!" she shouted.

After speaking those words, Bulma stood up and stomped upstairs and slammed the door to her room. The rest of the gang and Bunny just stayed motionless for a moment. All of them were just too stunned. They have never seen Bulma go off like that. Well they had, but never without a reason like just now.

"Oh dear, did I say something wrong?" Bunny asked out loud.

Krillin slapped his forehead. Bulma's mother was even more dense than his best friend Goku, and that was saying something! 18 shook her head along with Chi Chi. Goku remained silent, and Vegeta remained stonic. After a moment, Vegeta stood up and followed his girlfriend's footsteps without a word. The gang looked at one another. If there was anyone who could figure out what was up with Bulma, Vegeta was the one that would find out. But it did not mean that the gang didn't stop worrying about their blue-haired friend.

Vegeta opened the door to his girlfriend's bedroom. He found her sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow and staring out the window. The flame-haired teen crossed his arms. This was definatly not something he wanted to do.

"Woman," he called.

After a small, brief moment of hesitation, Bulma turned and faced her boyfriend. He stood by the door with his arms crossed in his usual tensed. She swallowed and nodded her head. He uncrossed his arms and sat down on the bed beside her. No words were spoken betweent he two for a moment. Vegeta knew that she was the one that had to explain, and he knew that she knew it as well.

"Vegeta..." Bulma began.

She didn't know where to start honestly. A part of her still didn't want to talk about it. Mainly because that part of her still wasn't ready to deal with this.

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked, "I just can't right now."

He turned to face his girlfriend. She still wasn't looking at him, her eyes locked forward in an empty stare. Something knawed at his gut. He knew that he should give her the time that he needed.

"Fine woman, but know this conversation is not over," Vegeta responded.

Bulma finally stopped staring forward and turned to face the flame-haired teen. She nodded her head at him. Honestly she did not expect him to be this understanding. A small smile graced her delicate features. She leaned towards him and softly kissed his cheeks.

"Thanks Veggie," she softly spoke.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's nickname for him. He stood up and headed to the door. When he reached the door, Bulma stood up and followed him. They walked down the stairs and into the living room to rejoin their friends. Goku, Chi Chi, Krillin, and 18 and been talking quietly amongst themselves. But when they noticed Bulma and Vegeta return, the conversation quickly died out. The stubborn couple sat back down on the couch they had vacated earlier. They also noticed that their friends were staring at them.

"What?" Bulma asked.

18, Krillin, Chi Chi, and Goku all exchanged glances with one another. After a moment they looked back at the couple with large grins spreading across their young faces.

"We figured out what we're going to do for spring break," Chi Chi stated.

Bulma and Vegeta glanced at one another before looking back at their friends.

"What?" the couple asked.

"We are all going on a vacation!" Chi Chi exclaimed.

* * *

A/N:

So what did you guys think?

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been so busy with my college classes.

What is Bulma hiding? And what is this vacation going to ensue?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them! :)

REVIEW!


	17. One Week

**Welcome to Z High!**

___Last time:_

_"We figured out what we're going to do for spring break," Chi Chi stated._

_Bulma and Vegeta glanced at one another before looking back at their friends._

_"What?" the couple asked._

_"We are all going on a vacation!" Chi Chi exclaimed._

* * *

"What?" Bulma and Vegeta responded at the same time.

Both of them had an incredeculous look on their faces. Did they hear their pregnant friend right?

"And what did you have in mind Chi Chi?" Bulma asked with an eyebrow raised.

The grin on Chi Chi's face widened. She couldn't wait to find out her friends' reactions to her upcoming plans.

"Do you remember my Aunt Elisa?" she asked.

Bulma and Vegeta glanced at one another with baffled expressions on their faces. Bulma had no idea who Chi Chi was talking about. And judging the look on the flam-haired teen's face, Bulma guessed her boyfriend had no idea either.

"No Chi Chi, you're going to have to explain," the blue-haired beauty responded.

The raven-haired female rolled her eyes. Of course those two wouldn't remember. Then again, the couple was the poster models for self-centeredness.

"My Aunt Elisa has a lake house in North City," Chi Chi explained, "And she said if I ever wanted to use it all I had to do was ask."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. That idea did sound nice. Get away for the week and just spend time with the gang. They needed to spend all the time they could together since graduation was right around the cornor and the next stop was college. And college would seperate the tight group. And going away for the week really did sound like a lot of fun. The blue-eyed teen glanced at her boyfriend. Though it wasn't obvious, she could tell he was thinking the same thing. Plus the two of them still had some making up to do.

"Ok, I'm in," she caved.

Smiles broke out on the gangs' faces. They knew Bulma would agree on the trip. Soon their eyes turned onto the silent teen in the room. Vegeta had his arms crossed over his chest and an unreadable expression on his face. Bulma nudged her boyfriend on the shoulder. Their eyes briefly met before the flame-haired male rolled his ebony depths.

"Fine, whatever," he spoke.

A bright, wide grin broke out on Bulma's face. She leaned over and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. A small blush formed in response on Vegeta's face.

"So it's settled then," Krillin spoke.

"Chi Chi nodded her head. She could barely contain her excitement.

"Next week we are going away for spring break!" she exclaimed in excitement.

* * *

The week dragged on like any other week. They were all excited for spring break to start. Classes finished off the third grading period. There was one more left in the year. Everything went on like normally. Bulma and Vegeta were acting like their normal selves. They still argued, but it was their normal spars. Whenever they weren't fighting, they couldn't pull their lips off one another. Silently, the flame-haired male hoped that he could finally take the next step in their relationship when they went away. He figured that Bulma wanted their first time to be something special. Meanwhile, Chi Chi's pregancy has been coming along. She was very visible since she was just a few months away from being due. Goku did everything he could to make his lover happy. He even took her lashing temper without any complaint. Vegeta and Krillin would make fun of him for it, but Goku did not care. He loved Chi Chi and he wanted to see her smile. Krillin and 18 have been very happy. Ever since their annaversay, their relationship only got better. 18 was more open with Krillin about everything. The way she felt, what was on her mind, anything. Krillin felt like there was not other girl for him than the blond hair, ice blue eyed girl he was in love with.

Finally the week came to an end, and spring break began. Each couple decided to take a car. They would all meet up at their favorite burger joint and then follow Goku and Chi Chi since they knew where they were going. Bulma had decided to let Vegeta take his car. He was being really stubborn about it, and they fought about it on more than one occasion. Her boyfriend like being in control, so the bllue-haired beauty let him have this victory. Besides she loved riding in his car anyways.

Bulma double checked her bags to make sure she had everything. Once she was certain she didn't forget anything, she grabbed her suitcase and duffle and headed across the street. Vegeta was outside waiting for her, somewhat impatiently. He was leaning on his car with his arms crossed as usual, and he had a scowl on his handsome face. When he spotted his girlfirend crossing the street, he pused himself off the car.

"Finally," he spoke with a roll of his eyes.

Bulma rolled her eyes and stopped in front of him.

"Whatever," she responded.

He smirked then grabbed her bags and put them in the trunk. He closed the trunk, then turned back to his girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around him and softly kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her in response and deepend the kiss. They broke away after a long moment.

"You ready?" he asked.

Bulma nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I think this is a trip that we won't forget," she stated.

* * *

A/N:

So what did you guys think?

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've got a little side tracked with another story I'm working on.

Is Bulma right? What is going to happen on this vacation? Will it be good, or a disaster?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them! :)

REVIEW!


End file.
